ES DIVERTIDO MOLESTARTE
by S. Vinogradov
Summary: Manigoldo viaja a Jamir por petición de su maestro. Ahí se encuentra con un pequeño Shion que le hará desarrollar algo mas que un simple afecto hacia su persona.
1. Chapter 1

Hasta aquí una primer historia que escribí hace ya bastante años. Los personajes de SS no me pertenecen son propiedad del Maestro Masami Kurumada.

* * *

 **0000**

 **000**

 **00**

 **0**

 _ **En las lejanas tierras de Jamir**_

 ** _0_**

 ** _00_**

 ** _000_**

 ** _0000_**

Le miró curioso…desde que le conociese no había reparado en observarle detenidamente, sabia que era diferente a cualquiera que hasta el momento conociera y desde su llegada a aquellas heladas tierras no había hecho otra cosa que no implicara molestarlo. Le divertía aquella expresión de enojo que minutos mas tarde era sustituida por una nueva expresión de de llanto en aquel tierno rostro.

Desde que llegase a aquel lugar en su rutina cotidiana no resaltaban mas actividades que las humanamente fisiológicas y el entrenamiento rutinario…sin embargo una nueva actividad figuraba por sobre todas estas…molestar al pequeño aprendiz de aries.

Observó en silencio el ir y venir del chico que en esos momentos se encontraba ordenando aquella habitación.

-¡ Manigoldo!, si no piensas ayudarme mejor piérdete; le escuchó decir molesto.

\- ¡Ahh!, los hombres no hacen eso…¡es cosa de chicas!, dijo el mayor en tono sarcástico con toda la intención de cabrear al mas joven. Echo sus brazos tras su nuca y subió los pies a la mesa para acomodarse mejor sobre la silla de madera. El menor por su parte hizo todo lo humanamente posible por contenerse ante aquel comentario de su compañero, si bien era cierto de nada le serviría comenzar una discusión con él a sabiendas de que saldría perdiendo como solía suceder siempre.

-¡Oye Yuzu, sírveme agua!...tengo sed; se mofó nuevamente el mayor. Pero al no ver respuesta alguna por parte del menor comprendió que esta vez no le seguiría el juego.

-¡ Baja los pies de la mesa o ya sabes que sucederá si mi maestro te encuentra ahí!

-¡Bahh!...sabes que el vejete no esta no esta y que no volverá hasta pasado mañana. El menor terminó de ordenar la pequeña cocina y sin mirar siquiera a aquel entrometido muchacho salió de esta con intención de no regresar.

-¡Valla! , ahora si que esta raro, se dijo para si mismo.

Horas mas tarde se encontraba fuera entrenando como era costumbre. Sus húmedos cabellos se pegaban a su rostro y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro lo mismo que por su espalda y torso. Dio unas últimas patadas al aire y se desplomó sobre el suelo aspirando rápidas bocanadas de aire. Estaba agotado y no haría el mas mínimo intento por moverse de aquel lugar; sus músculos los sentía calientes y rígidos por los agotantes entrenamientos con aquel anciano ahora ausente…y a estas alturas sabiéndose libre de ellos aunque temporalmente, experimentaba aquella placentera sensación de descanso. De pronto sintió como un húmedo y refrescante paño retiraba el exceso de sudor de su rostro, abrió los ojos los ojos y se encontró con aquella almendrada mirada. Le sostuvo la mirada curioso para después dirigirle una pícara sonrisa, sí, sentía nuevamente la necesidad de incomodar a aquel niño, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, ansiaba ver algún gracioso gesto dibujarse en aquel apacible rostro.

-Shion, le llamo por su nombre, cosa que nunca hacia.

-¿Qué quieres? dijo con algo de desgano apartando su mirada incómoda por aquella sínica sonrisa.

-Shion…¿sabias que en toda mi vida en el Santuario había visto ojos como los tuyos…dijo en un tono tan sincero que ni siquiera él mismo se creía aquellas palabras, lo cierto era que lo había sentido y asi lo había dicho…no se trataba de un comentario que tuviera un origen desdeñoso e hiriente, por un momento se sintió incomodo por ello, se reprocho a si mismo, ¿ por que rayos había dicho aquello?, ¿ porque de su boca habían escapado aquellos pensamientos?, y entre confundido y curioso espero paciente la reacción del menor. El pequeño lo miro incrédulo, sin poder ocultar aquel sonrosado rubor que ahora se hacia presente en sus blancas mejillas.

-E…¿en verdad?, ¿ porque lo dices?, el menor bajo la mirada tratando inútilmente de ocultar aquella reacción. Aquella imagen que el mayor tenia frente a si, era sin duda encantadora, a pesar de que Shion era simplemente un niñato y que claro el mismo aun lo era todavía, le pareció que aquella reacción presente ahora en la piel marfileña de su compañero era cautivadora, en pocas palabras, resultaba adorable aquella ingenuidad y dulce inocencia. Quizo decirle que sus ojos almendrados eran únicos…hermosos. Pero nuevamente en su interior se avolcó aquella sensación de vergüenza de dejar al descubierto a un sensible Manigoldo, así que surgió esa necesidad de ocultar aquellos bellos pensamientos. Nuevamente era traicionado por su ilógica razón reprimiendo sus sentimientos y sacando a flote al siempre hiriente Manigoldo.

Sintió como sus labios involuntariamente se movían dejando escapar una nueva ofensa, arruinando aquel momento en el que después de tantos agravios encausados en contra de aquel niño había logrado sincerarse por primera vez.

-¡Si!, en mi vida había visto ojos asi!...ojos tan femeninos, jejeje, en el Santuario hay caballeros que poseen ojos realmente hermosos pero no caen en ese concepto. Inmediatamente la reacción del mas joven se hizo presente y en respuesta arrojo con gran fuerza el paño empapado sobre la cara del mayor.

-¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?, replicó el menor al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Por favor!...¡Como eres tonto!, siempre caes niño, ¿ cuando aprenderas?.

Shion se seco las lagrimas molesto y avergonzado, pues en efecto, ¿ en que momento había considerado que Manigoldo hablara en serio. Se incorporo y se dirigió al interior de la torre dejándole ahí tirado. Manigoldo se incorporó sosteniendo aquel paño, estrujándolo molesto entre sus manos. Estaba molesto consigo pues siempre que tenia la oportunidad de sincerarse con alguien y finalmente tener la oportunidad de encontrar un verdadero amigo y poder disfrutar libremente de ese sentimiento de fraternidad del que el no era participe, terminaba arruinándolo todo, alejando a todos, fastidiando a todos…quedándose nuevamente solo.

-¿Ocurre algo mocoso?, aquel anciano le sorprendió con aquella pregunta, le miro de reojo temiendo le reprendiera y en consecuencia le castigase por su evidente abstracción. Aquel viejo era temible, aun cuando no se le hiciera enojar, solía mostrar siempre una horrible actitud de indiferencia hacia todo y todos, además que su forma de decir las cosas era tan fría como el hielo que recubría aquellas tierras y seca como el asfixiante clima del desierto…sin duda era completamente diferente al siempre amable y cariñoso Sage. De pronto su mente jugó haciendo una inconciente comparación entre ambos gemelos de cáncer: mientras la mirada de Sage era compasiva y cálida, la de aquel viejo era penetrante y fría; mientras el rostro de Sage lucia siempre amable, el de aquel anciano lucia endurecido: mientras la voz de Sage era calma y suave la de aquel viejo era golpeada y seca; y mientras la voz de Sage era amable y paciente, la de aquel hombre era autoritaria y cortante.

-¡Maldito mocoso!. Te hice una pregunta!, nueva mente aquella tajante voz le saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¡ Si hay algo que no tolere es la distracción durante los entrenamientos!, le reprendió el anciano al no recibir una respuesta de su parte. Le vio tomar entre sus manos aquel látigo de acero forrado en cuero curtido que solía utilizar para ejecutar los castigos durante los entrenamientos. De repente sintió como su cuerpo era paralizado por aquella poderosa telequinesis, al tiempo que el primer azote era acertado sin ningún miramiento; sintió como una sensación ardorosa y punzante quedaba impresa en su espalda cada vez que el látigo se despegaba de esta. Quizo liberarse, pero por mas intentos que hizo no logro moverse siquiera un poco.

-¡Maldito viejo!, dijo para sus adentros, deseando por un momento estar en Santuario, con su viejo, que a pesar de sus continuas irreverencias y travesuras jamás se había atrevido a castigarle de alguna forma física. Cuando hubo estado satisfecho aquel anciano, le libero, no sin antes comunicarle las indicaciones para el entrenamiento del dia siguiente.

-¡ Maldito viejo!, escupió con desprecio, levantándose penosamente del suelo donde minutos antes fuera castigado. Camino hacia dentro de la torre ahogando quejidos mudos en su reseca garganta. No se percato de aquel par de ojos que le observaban en la penumbra de aquel recinto, subir difícilmente las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones, razón por la cual se permitió esbozar una salta de maldiciones acompañadas de evidentes gesticulaciones de dolor. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con que un pequeño intruso cuyo aroma conocía muy bien le miraba entrar pesadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña?, le insultó como era costumbre. El menor se acercó hacia el mas grande y en un susurro casi audible le expuso la razón.

-Debe dolerte mucho…yo solo quería ayudar. Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer un mocoso novato como él, se rió a carcajada abierta inclinándose hacia el menor empujándole la frente con sus dedos índice y medio.

-¡Claro que me duele!...pero que puede hacer un mocoso como tú. El menor se acercó aun mas hacia él acortando la distancia entre ambos, acto seguido le tomo por una mano y lo condujo hacia el catre. Lo hizo sentarse sobre este, al tiempo que posaba sus pequeñas y finas manos sobre la espalda desnuda del mayor. Logro percibir que una extraña sensación de calor y alivio le embargaba los nervios y así como por arte de magia aquella molesta sensación de escozor y ardor desaparecía.

-¿Qué fue eso mocoso?, le intercepto curioso.

-Es..es la capacidad de sanar, respondió tímidamente.

-Esa si que no me la sabía, le respondió con algo de sarcasmo.

-Es producto de mi entrenamiento como futuro caballero de aries. Manigoldo observo como una leve y tierna sonrisa se dejo entre ver en aquel joven rostro, aquello le incomodó, pues le hacia sentir confundido además de experimentar sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo.

-Pues ya estoy bien, es hora de descansar…¡Ahora fuera de aquí Yuzu!, anda, vamos, fuera, fuera. Era obvio, el menor esperaba alguna muestra de agradecimiento por parte de aquel testarudo aprendiz de caballero, sin embargo nada de aquello sucedió. Por el contrario, aquel sínico muchacho se echo en el catre dándole la espalda decidido a no continuar con aquella charla. Cuando se hubo marchado el canceriano nuevamente se incorporo sobre el catre recargando su espalda ya sana sobre la dura pared. Por unos momentos pensó que era afortunado al haber sido acogido bajo la tutela de aquel amable anciano y no por el viejo Hakurei…mas de pronto un sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente en su interior…siempre se había creído no ser merecedor de ninguna forma de cariño; entonces deseó estar lejos, lejos de esa torre, lejos de esas tierras, nuevamente cerca de su admirable maestro; mas al pensar en todo aquello una descarga le recorrió los nervios, estrujándole el pecho…recordó al pequeño de cabellos rubios…eso, irse y dejar Jamir hubiera significado quizá no seguir mas en su cercanía y en su compañía. Tampoco pudo evitar el sentir pena por aquel pequeño, pues a pesar de ser aspirante a caballero le parecía un ser en extremo sensible y frágil, y el hecho de que tuviera a Hakurei como tutor representaba una completa incongruencia. Y quizá el hecho de de que él fuera alumno de Sage también representaba una gran incongruencia. -En verdad…no lo merezco, maestro. Susurro a la nada en completa oscuridad.

 **-00000-0000-0000-0000-00000-0000-**

 **000**

 **000**

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _Es divertido molestarte_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

No iba a negarlo, pero muchas reacciones ahora se hacían presentes en su mente y en su cuerpo…y eran muy diferentes a todas a todas las que anteriormente había experimentado. Por mucho tiempo el odio albergado en su alma se había recrudecido hasta no dejar mas espacio que aquel torturante vacío. Sabía que era diferente y que probablemente a nadie mas importase lo que él sintiese. Al menos eso era lo que el creía…sin embargo…

-¡Mocoso!, escuchó la voz de aquel anciano llamarle.

–Hoy eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga en gana…si te place puedes colaborar con Tokusa y Yuzuriha en perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate.

-¡ Y se puede saber!, ¿Por qué diantres tendría que hacer eso?...para malos golpes y huesos rotos esta Shion.

-No en las próximas semanas…ya lo he descuidado bastante y creo que ya esta esta listo para dominar otro arte; decía airoso el Maestro.

-Jajaja…¿otro arte, pero si ni siquiera a dominado la técnica para teletransportarse; se burlo el canceriano mas joven. Observo como en el rostro del antiguo cáncer se reflejaba una mueca de disgusto ante su acertada observación.

-Si lo sé…por eso es que en las siguientes semanas entrenarás por tu cuenta.; dijo resignado el mayor.

-Eso quiere decir que me voy a divertir con las niñas…jejeje; dijo triunfal el menor de los cáncer.

-¡Dije colaborar no hacer lo que a ti te plazca!, dicho esto le acomodo un buen coscorrón para que se le acomodaran las ideas.

-AAuuu!...¡que le pasa!...¡solo bromeaba!, replico el menor.

-Casi lo olvido…mi hermano te manda esto, dijo el mayor entregándole un pequeño sobre y hecho esto se teletransporto a algún lugar. Tomó aquella carta observándola entre sus manos para después caminar en dirección a la torre. No le sorprendió encontrar al pequeño aries sentado junto a uno de los enormes ventanales, estudiando como ya era costumbre. El chico pareció no percatarse de su presencia, o tal vez simplemente había decidido ignorarlo…sin más se le acercó y tomo asiento junto a él. El ariano no le prestó atención, parecía muy concentrado en su lectura, esto lo fastidió, así que en un gesto curioso y nada disimulado intentó ver que era lo que le mantenía tan ocupado, esto le incomodó al ariano que intencionadamente ladeo el libro para evitar que el mayor viera su contenido.

-"Que raro", pensó el canceriano para si…y trato de observar mejor, más no comprendió ni logró divisar bien desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, asi que le arrebató el libro de las manos.

-¡Oye!...¡Devuélvemelo! -¿Qué es esto?...dijo en voz alta entre sorprendido y confundido. Era de esperarse, lo que el ariano estudiaba eran sin duda tipos de cortes…anatómicos por su puesto.

-¡Ya dame mi libro! El ariano intentaba inútilmente recuperar aquel libro pero el mayor se pusó de pies sin las mas mínima intención de devolverlo…jugueteaba con el mas joven esquivándolo para no darle aquel objeto. Entre risas por parte de él mismo y suplicas hechas por el ariano, logró cambiar de página, y algo aun mas extraño leyó…"Instrumentos de corte superficial y profundo", siguió hojeando y volvió a leer al pie de otra de las imágenes "Altura, profundidad y riesgos del corte". El ariano aun parado de puntitas no lograba alcanzar aquél libro que se elevaba sobre la cabeza del mas alto.

-¡Devuélvemelo Manigoldo!

-¡Ahh!...¡No molestes!

-¡Ya!...dámelo que debo tener leída y bien aprendida la lección de mañana, dijo el menor inflando los cachetes.

-Pues…si tan urgente es, ¿Por qué no usas tu telequinesis niño?, dijo en son de burla el mayor. El canceriano sabia que había dado en el clavo, pues Shion tampoco dominaba aun el arte de teletransportar objetos en movimiento, razón por la cual no había podido recuperar el libro desde el principio.

-¡Ya cállate!

-Pues me callo…¡Pero ya no molestes!

-¡El que molesta eres tú!, dijo con enfado el ariano.

-¡Por favor!...ya deja de comportarte como una niña y mejor arreglemos esto como ya sabes que se arreglan estas cosas; dijo con una sonrisa socarrona impresa en el rostro. El ariano cansado de su actitud le lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro, mas fue detenido por la mano libre del mayor.

-¿ Eso es todo carnerito? Nuevamente el ariano le arremetió con mas golpes, mas todos eran esquivados sin dificultad por el canceriano. Finalmente este último ya satisfecho con su cometido en un rápido movimiento tomó al ariano por ambos brazos haciéndolo caer por su peso de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Inténtalo corderito, le sonrió maliciosamente para después agregar

– No te voy a soltar, al menos hoy carnerito…ya me enteré que comienzas con un nuevo entrenamiento mañana.

-¡Y eso qué!

-Que teniendo tú al viejo cerca, será muy difícil que me divierta contigo tonto.

-¡Esto no es divertido! El canceriano que se encontraba sobre el ariano se inclinó hasta quedar a sólo unos milímetros de aquél albo rostro, sintió el cuerpo del más joven removerse incomodo abajo suyo y observó deleitado aquella expresión de desconcierto y nerviosismo en el rostro de aquel chico que ahora se encontraba a su merced. Y finalmente cerca de su oído resopló diciendo

–A mí me lo parece. Se incorporó liberando al ariano de aquel agarre, cogió nuevamente el libro recargándose en el frío muro dispuesto a continuar con aquello que había comenzado minutos atrás. Por su parte el ariano sin mas opción tomó lugar junto al canceriano, esperando resignado a que le dejara en paz y le devolviera por las buenas aquel libro.

-¿De cuando acá te interesa leer un libro?, le espetó el menor cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No seas bobo!...no me interesan en lo absoluto.

-Entonces…solo quieres hacerme perder el tiempo; dijo resignado el ariano.

-Ehhh…pues la verdad si y la otra es …que es el primer libro que veo con tantos dibujos… El ariano lo miro divertido, el canceriano parecía tan entretenido cual niño con un cuento en sus manos, esto hizo que se le pasara el enfado.

-Con que no te gustan los libros sin dibujos…¿ehh?

-¡Por Athena!, ¿ A quien pueden gustarle?...basta con verlos, repletos de tantas letras, me dan dolor de cabeza.

-jmjmjm; el ariano se rió por lo bajo ante este comentario, ¿Qué esperaba el canceriano?, por algo se llamaban libros, y si eso pensaba de ellos que pensaría de aquellos que los escribían.

-Si te gustan los libros con dibujos…¿por qué no le pides prestados unos a Tokusa?; no pudo evitar decir esto, al fin podría mofarse del mayor y cobraría crédito por las ya malas pasadas con él.

-¡Qué dices!, le contestó molesto.

-Nada jmjmjm…que pareces un niño.

-Mira nada mas quien habla mocoso; le dijo con sarcasmo al otro.

-¡No soy un niño!. Replico Shion.

-Un niño no…pero tal vez una niña sí; dijo desdeñosamente el canceriano.

-¡Pero por qué insistes en seguir mofándote así de mí!; gritó molesto el ariano dándole la espalda.

-¡Lo ves!…ya estas haciendo berrinche otra vez, ni aguantas nada.

-¡Cómo no me voy a enojar si me cambias el género!; se volvió hacia el mayor enfurruñado. El canceriano torció los ojos en señal de fastidio a tener que darle explicación a sus muy malas comparaciones.

-¡Solo mírate!...te molestas y lloras por todo, y encima, hasta tienes el cabello más largo que Yuzu y Tokusa juntos. Le había ofendido, lo reconocía, mas ya lo había hecho y no podía evitar aquel mal hábito de molestarlo por su entre comillas afeminada apariencia…aunque también hubiera podido hacer aquello con el pequeño Tokusa, sin embargo, ni el mismo entendía porque insistía en burlarse así de su aspecto físico, pues a pesar de todo tanto Tokusa como Shion compartían aquella apariencia frágil y "afeminada" como el decía, lo cierto era que no le divertía hacer aquello con nadie más. Aunque insistir en aquello era tonto…puesto que ambos chicos crecerían y adquirirían aquellos rasgos masculinos que ahora no poseían; el canceriano sabía de ante mano que la mayoría de los lemurianos varones eran casi indistinguibles de las mujeres cuando eran infantes. Y no era sino hasta que ambos géneros alcanzaban la adolescencia o la mayoría de edad cuando estos caracteres distintivos se hacían mas evidentes. Y es que a lo mejor él estaba confundiendo el término "afeminado" al expresarse asi delos jóvenes de esa raza, quizá la palabra mas adecuada hubiera sido "bellos"…pero que se podía esperar que infiriera un adolescente desconsiderado en el que ya comenzaban a hacer sus primeros efectos aquellas incontroladas hormonas, y sobre el cual pesaba una responsabilidad mas grande que el lograr controlarlas. La proximidad de aquella Guerra Santa le obligaba a vivir de prisa, a correr en vez de poder caminar, a ver en lugar de observar y a herir en lugar de comprender.

-Si es por mi cabello…¡ni te molestes!, ¡no voy a darte el gusto de cortarlo!.

-No dije que fuera tu cabello; dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el canceriano.

-¡Ahora si ya me cabreaste!; le espetó el menor enfadado arrebatándole el libro de las manos ahora que estaba distraído y se teletransportó hacia fuera de la torre. Una vez afuera el ariano sonrió triunfante, extendió los brazos para aspirar el aire fresco, y en cuanto hizo esto se dio cuenta de que el libro no lo llevaba consigo, miro hacia todos lados en el suelo buscando estuviera tirado, y en esto estaba cuando…

-¡Hey cooorderito!...olvidastee eeestoo. Escuchó la voz de Manigoldo desde la ventana de la torre, volteo con fastidio solo para observarlo agitar el libro desde lo alto de aquel ventanal, se paso una mano con desgano sobre la cara deseando desaparecer de la vista de aquellos transparentes ojos…ahora aquel tendría un motivo más por el cual burlarse de él.

 **000**

 **00**

 **0**

 **Continuara...**

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**0000**

 **000**

 **00**

 **0**

 **Es inevitable molestarte**

 **0**

 **00**

 **000**

 **0000**

Aquella se había vuelto una situación bastante insoportable para él, si había de ser sincero. Admitía que molestar a ese niñato berrinchudo era divertido, pero comenzaba a convertirse en algo adictivo. Su cercanía en momentos iba más allá del simple deseo de jugarle malas pasadas, empezaba a reaccionar involuntariamente a esa baja sensación de atracción hacia ese inmaduro mocoso. Reconocía que más de una vez había intentado propasarse sorprendiéndolo con alguna caricia furtiva, mas no pretendió ir más allá… y no cometería tan bajo atropello a su razón, se encontraba a pocos meses de concluir aquella molesta prueba impuesta por Sage y después de esta podría regresar al Santuario, obtener la Cloth de Cáncer y seguir sintiéndose miserable ante el desprecio del frío aprendiz de Piscis. Se le había clavado cual espina en el alma y a pesar de la lejanía no había logrado arrancarla, jamás creyó que esa atracción que en su inicio había creído pasajera, se convirtiera en un sentimiento tan profundo y molesto… ¿en qué momento le permitió apoderarse así de su ya destruido corazón?, eso no lo sabía…lo que si sabía era que si no se alejaba pronto de Jamir, Shion terminaría siendo la persona sobre la que descargara aquella asfixiante frustración.

-Y ahora ¿en qué tanto piensas?...hace ya varios días que esta así; fueron las tímidas palabras que le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, le miró de reojo para después volverse hacia él con una sonrisa torcida nada emotiva en el rostro.

-Y a ti que te importa.

-¡Ya vas a empezar otra vez!

-"Ya vas a empezar otra vez"; le remedó al ariano imitando sus mismos gestos y movimientos, acto que molestó a Shion obligándole a retirarse al interior de la torre. Resopló hastiado incorporándose y decidido a ir a cualquier parte que lo alejara de aquel lugar. Se alejó lo suficiente de aquella torre, tanto que ya no lograba percibir el cosmos de ninguno de los hermanos, caminó sin rumbo por varias horas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un enorme y profundo acantilado, se detuvo en seco al ver que por poco cae por este.

Y ahí estático quedo mirando hacia el vacío, siendo golpeado por las fuertes corrientes que subían a lo largo de aquel abismo, frías, cortantes, pero a la vez reconfortantes. Por un momento su mente viajó al pasado…y se vio solo, perdido, hundido en un profundo abismo tan oscuro e inmenso como el que ahora tenía frente a sí. Sintió lástima por si mismo, puesto que reconocía que aquel pasado había sido el herrero que había forjado aquella inquebrantable coraza que ahora lo separaba del mundo, que le obligaba a no creer en nadie…y que le provocaba cierto temor ante lo que el mundo le deparaba. Se vio a si mismo torturado por el hambre, asfixiado por el llanto, olvidado por el mundo que giraba en torno a él, como si todos ignorasen que estaba ahí…únicamente acompañado por aquella inseparable navaja y aquellas vetustas almas que en torno a él danzaban. Y obligado a sobrevivir a pesar de todas aquellas calamidades que no terminaban por dar fin a su miserable existencia se aferró a la vida con la promesa a sí mismo de no tener compasión por nadie, de protegerse y amarse a sí mismo, de volverse indiferente e inmune a sufrimiento que en torno a él hubiese y a antes que ser lastimado se convertiría en el eterno verdugo…esto constituiría su venganza contra el mundo…que le abandonó cuando más solo estaba, que le humillo cuando más apoyo necesitaba, que le escupió en la cara desagradables y míseras migajas.

Regresó de aquel trance y al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era decidió encaminarse hacia aquel hogar temporal, no le daría el gusto a aquel viejo de castigarle de nuevo. Entró en la torre y se encontró con que la cena ya estaba lista y dispuesta sobre la mesa y como cada día aquella comida en nada le apetecía, pero cualquier cosa estaba bien si podía apagar el hambre que ahora sentía.

-Señor Manigoldo, llega en buen momento, en seguida le sirvo su cena; decía la chica rubia.

-¡Bahh!, como sea, igual no me apetece. La joven le sirvió un gran tazón de sopa y un tarro con té caliente.

-Parece que te aburres mocoso, ¿Dónde estuviste el reto de la tarde?

-Por ahí… como no quiere que me aburra si no puedo darme el lujo de golpear a una chica; respondió con desgano.

-Mi hermana es muy fuerte y si usted la golpeara de verdad yo le rompería los dientes, fue la advertencia que el pequeño Tokusa hacia al canceriano en defensa de su hermana.

-Deberás ser paciente…un par de semanas y Shion podrá incorporarse a los entrenamientos.

-Da igual, el corderito también llega a aburrirme a veces. Dicho esto reparó por primera vez en que Shion no se encontraba sentado a la mesa, le extrañó su ausencia y no pudo evitar preguntar por él.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-El señor Shion está arriba descansando; respondió el pequeño Tokusa.

-Y se puede saber ¿por qué? Viejo.

-No le ha sido nada fácil, tampoco pretendo que se sobre esfuerce…aunque la verdad esperaba más de él; respondió el viejo entre comprensivo y decepcionado.

-Se lo dije… ¡ahh!…pero no me hizo caso; dijo el canceriano en tono de sorna.

-Lo sé y tienes razón, pero ya no hay tiempo mocoso, le recriminó seriamente el anciano. Se hizo un grave silencio ante las palabras del Maestro, en efecto poco tiempo había ya y aunque aparentemente todo era paz y tranquilidad por el momento no podían darse el lujo de dejar de lado su misión como santos de Athena. Apuró su ración y se dispuso a retirarse de la mesa, no sin antes observar que el Maestro preparaba una bandeja con alimento probablemente para el ausente en aquella cena.

-¿Es para el mocoso?

-Sí

-Yo se la llevo; dijo el canceriano tomando la bandeja de las manos del mayor para después subir hacia las habitaciones del ariano. Este gesto dejó a los hermanos y al mismo Maestro extrañados. Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación del ariano se detuvo pensativo, dudando en entrar, finalmente decidido cruzo aquella puerta y se adentró en la habitación.

Le encontró recostado sobre la mullida cama, inerte. Se acercó hacia él dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de costado.

-Ma, maestro. Le escuchó decir al tiempo que dejaba entre ver aquellas profundas avellanas. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo dejándole sin habla por un momento. Y al dirigir su mirada a la entrada de la habitación temeroso de encontrar a su Maestro en ella su sorpresa fue grande al no en encontrarlo ahí.

-¡Manigoldo!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, le reprochó entre molesto y asustado.

-Esperando que despertaras tonto; dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo como que no le veía.

-Pues ya desperté… ¿contento?

-Debes comer, esto te lo menda el viejo; le señaló la bandeja de comida que se encontraba en la mesita junto a su cama.

-¡Y porque estas tu aquí!, ¿él te envió?

-Algo así, respondió el canceriano girando los ojos en señal de indiferencia. El ariano se incorporó sobre la cama haciendo a un lado las sábanas y acto seguido el canceriano se echó sobre la cama quedando medio recostado al lado del ariano, este último no dijo nada, por el contrario, tomó el tarro de té caliente y dio un par de sorbos de este.

-Sabes niño…creo que ese viejo tiene su lado sensible después de todo. Ante estas palabras el ariano se giró hacia él entre curioso y sorprendido.

-¿Y ahora que dije?; cuestionó entornando los ojos como si de algo malo se hubiese tratado.

-Nada…es solo que es raro escucharte hablar así.

-Pues no entiendo que te extraña.

-¡Eso!, que es raro que hables así…para ser honesto eres igual a mi Maestro, siempre hablan de forma despectiva e hiriente y luego sin razón alguna cambian esa forma dura y cruel de ser por esa forma sencilla y cálida contradiciéndose a ustedes mismos. El análisis del ariano le dejó boquiabierto, jamás lo había visto de ese modo, no hubiera imaginado que su personalidad fuera tan contradictoria, pero solía suceder a veces. Después de su maestro Sage, Shion era el segundo en hacerle notar aquella incongruencia en su comportamiento.

-¿ Y qué esperabas?...somos Cáncer, es nuestra naturaleza el ser así.

-Sí, lo sé…pero no se dan cuenta que me lastiman; dijo apenas en un susurro el ariano.

-¿Acaso esperas que nosotros te abracemos o te digamos cuanto te queremos?... ¡Por favor!, esas son tonterías; dijo entre desdeñoso y sarcástico queriéndose hacer el gracioso.

-Tal vez…tal vez si; el ariano escondió apenado aquella triste mirada dándole nuevamente la espalda. Sabía a la perfección que pese a todo lo indiferente y fuerte que Shion pudiera mostrarse frente a los hermanos y su Maestro haciéndoles ver y creer que en nada le afectaba, aquella recia y fría actitud del anciano y ahora la de él también, era tan sensible y frágil como una flor en el campo, y por demás en el fondo deseaba que le demostrasen aunque fuera una sola muestra de afecto, de reconocimiento…no sólo secas palabras y al menos por parte suya insultos y burlas. Nuevamente no supo que hacer o decir, pero dispuesto a remediar aquello volvió a tomar su ya acostumbrada postura. Se incorporó, y más nervioso que molesto rodeó con sus brazos el delgado y cálido cuerpo del ariano, sintió como un estremecimiento se hacía presente en este, el cual ahora se encontraba rígido ante aquel contacto, extraño, desconocido. -¡No que querías que te abrazaran!; le espetó molesto.

-¡Suéltame!...no estoy para tus juegos Manigoldo; le gritaba removiéndose entre aquellos fornidos brazos tratando de deshacer el abrazo.

-¡Lo ves!...tú eres el que no se deja querer…y luego te quejas; le soltó molesto y se cruzó de brazos torciendo la boca en señal de disgusto.

-¡Lo haces solo para molestarme!, le espetó molesto arrojándole sobre la cara la almohada, luego las sábanas y por último un grueso volumen que se encontraba sobre la mesa, este último impactó de lleno en la cara de Manigoldo tumbándolo hasta el suelo, no lo había visto venir en su intento por sacarse las sábanas de encima y ahora yacía en el suelo. Le parecía divertida la reacción del ariano así que decidió cabrearlo más. Se levantó y fue donde el ariano, se colocó frente a él, abrió los brazos y con una risa malévola le amenazó con abrazarle de nuevo, el ariano advirtió sus intenciones y se teletransportó al otro lado de la cama. Manigoldo le acechó de nuevo, pero de nuevo escapó. Ahora el enojado era otro pues no podía atraparlo. Se habían invertido los papeles y ahora quien se burlaba era el ariano.

-¡Pero deja que te atrape!

-¡No parece que lo estés logrando…De pronto una idea vino a su cabeza.

-¡Mocoso, tu Maestro!,; gritó alarmado el canceriano señalando la puerta. El ariano se detuvo en seco temiendo la aparición de este, cerró los ojos y se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza. Más de pronto sintió los brazos del mayor rodearle por la espalda de nueva cuenta a la vez que dejaba escapar una risotada triunfal.

-¡Te atrapé!...jajajaja y ¡también te engañé! El ariano gruño molesto.

-¡Cómo es posible que te creas todo!, ¿qué no sientes el cosmos del viejo allá abajo?

-¡Estaba distraído!

-"Estaba distraido", le remedó el canceriano.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-"Deja de hacer eso", volvió a remedarle.

-¡Ya suéltame!

-"¡Ahhyy, ya suéltame! ¡Auxilio!"...¿y por qué no escapas como hace rato?

-¡Cállate cangrejo!

-¿No te parece gracioso?...Un cangrejito atrapando a un corderito, nuevamente se burló del ariano.

-¡No!, ¡No lo es!

-Si no estoy haciendo nada malo; esta vez se recargó sobre su hombro y le sujetó ambas manos con una sola extendiendo sus brazos ahora presos por esta y con su mano libre los recorrió con la punta de los dedos, desde su extremo más distal, ascendiendo después por sus muñecas, brazos, antebrazos y nuevamente deslizando su mano por aquella tersa y suave textura y al posarse esta vez sobre las muñecas y rodearlas sutilmente el ariano dejo escapar un quejido.

-¡Y ahora qué!

-Nada; giro su cabeza al lado contrario de donde descansara la del mayor ocultando aquel rostro ruborizado.

El canceriano le miró curioso y luego volviendo su atención a las muñecas del menor, soltó la mano derecha del ariano y sostuvo entre las suyas la izquierda, quiso confirmar y la presionó levemente a lo que el lemuriano dejo escapar un nuevo quejido. Y esta ves el canceriano mas impulsado por la preocupación que por la curiosidad desajustó el vendaje que solía llevar el ariano en ambos brazos. Lo retiró lenta y suavemente y cuando hubo estado completamente fuera del contacto con la nívea piel hizo que el brazo del ariano girara en un movimiento de supinación.

-¡Pero qué!, ¡Qué es esto!, fue su expresión casi horrorizada ante lo que acababa de descubrir. Varios cortes longitudinales se extendían a lo largo de su articulación metacarpo radial, la región se apreciaba amoratada, los cortes eran profundos, estaban aún frescos dado que los bordes de cada corte aun lucían separados y exudaban liquido tisular.

-¡Por eso no estuviste presente en la cena!, ¡Verdad!; le giró violentamente para quedar frente al ariano.

-¡Que es esto!, le incitaba a responder sujetándole el brazo y mostrándoselo para que explicara aquello.

-¿Acaso te importa?; le respondió en un susurro bajando y desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos acusadores.

Y con su mano libre el canceriano le tomó del mentón obligándole a verle.

-Parece que si. El ariano le miró atónito, aquellas palabras sonaban sinceras y su mirada siempre frívola y altanera se encontraba preocupada. Había percibido aquella expresión de terror en su rostro al descubrirle aquellas marcas…el canceriano hablaba en serio.

-Aprendo a reparar armaduras… Ante estas palabras el mayor logró inferir en que el libro que había estado estudiando el ariano no era más que la introducción que le llevaría a reparar en aquella antipedagógica práctica. Su maestro le había comentado algo acerca de la reparación de armaduras…mas no mencionó que para esa labor se necesitase de la sangre de alguien.

Manigoldo le pasó un brazo por la espalda haciéndole sentir apoyo, se dirigió con él hacia la cama y una vez sobre esta, tomó nuevamente su brazo desprovisto del vendaje y acto seguido cogió lo que sería alguna solución antiséptica que se encontraba sobre la mesa, empapó en esta solución una de las gasas que se encontraban en el cajón de la mesilla y prosiguió a limpiar cuidadosamente las recientes heridas ignorando en todo momento los quejidos del más joven. Terminada aquella labor sacó una gasa limpia y la embadurnó con una extraña pomada que también se encontraba junto a la solución. La colocó sobre los cortes y procedió a colocar nuevamente el vendaje.

-¡Gracias!, muscitó el ariano.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer; y desviando la mirada agregó -Cada vez que termino lastimado por los entrenamientos o por los castigos de ese viejo haces lo mismo por mí…y ¡claro! No iba a dejar que se infectara, eres tan descuidado cuando se trata de ti que ni siquiera te interesas por hacerte bien una curación sencilla.

El ariano le sonrió enternecido, era la forma tosca y sincera del canceriano para agradecerle por sus cuidados. No esperaría un "gracias" de labios de Manigoldo, le bastaba con aquellas tiernas atenciones que ahora le profería. Y porque iba a negarlo le agradaba que aquel desconsiderado se preocupará así por él. Y como impulsado por una fuerza invisible se abalanzó sobre el canceriano obligándolo a caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

-¡Qué haces mocoso!

-Nada…y dime ¿quién es el corderito atrapado ahora?; dijo con una gran sonrisa apretando con más fuerza al canceriano contra su cuerpo. No esperaba aquella reacción en Shion y no podía negar que su cercanía era embriagadora, más un corazón herido no sana tan rápido y si había de ser sincero no arrastraría al ariano hasta ese agujero de desesperación en el que ahora se encontraba. Le deseaba pero no se permitiría actuar como ese canalla que todos conocían…no con Shion, la segunda persona que le comprendía y pese a todo seguía ahí preocupándose por él.

-¡Qué tanto hacen par de mocosos!

Se separaron instintivamente al escuchar la voz del Maestro en las escaleras. El anciano entró a la habitación y ambos notaron el desconcierto en su rostro.

-¡Shion!; le reprendió molesto. El aludido escondió el rostro avergonzado ante su Maestro.

-¡Ya veo que te sientes mejor!...y ¡Tú mocoso del demonio, sólo tenías que subirle la cena!; el Maestro le acomodó un buen coscorrón y luego le tomó por una oreja llevándoselo a rastras de la habitación.

-¡Por Athena, por Zeus!, ¡ En qué momento se le ocurrió a mi hermano mandarme a este salvaje!

 **00000**

 **000**

 **000**

 **00**

 **Continuarà...**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"No es un adios"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Te vas?

Le escuchó decir tras de sí. En su voz se encontraba impregnado un profundo sentimiento de tristeza que le provocó un respingo, no había podido decírselo, no había encontrado la forma más adecuada de despedirse, no había encontrado el momento adecuado para comunicárselo. Y por si fuera poco no había encontrado las palabras exactas para explicarlo. No quería lastimarlo, aunque sabía de sobra que por más que imaginase o planease aquella despedida, en nada le serviría, dado que siempre terminaba echándolo a perder.

-¡Sí!; respondió secamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Ni que fueras mi mamá.

Continuó con su tarea, empacando sus pocas pertenencias sin atreverse a voltear siquiera donde el ariano. Sentía como una cinta metálica le estrujaba el corazón, más no cedió ante su actitud indiferente, prefería que las cosas quedaran así, lo suyo no eran las despedidas.

-Eso ya lo sé…pero te voy a…; no lo dejo terminar.

-A extrañar, ¿me vas a extrañar?...¡si yo fuera tú!; se volvió hacia el ariano.

-¡ Si yo fuera tú, ni me acordaría de alguien como yo!

El ariano le observó incrédulo ante sus palabras, le herían. Él sabía que nada debía esperar de ese cínico desvergonzado, jamás hablaba en serio, nada ni nadie le importaba, ¿ qué le hacía pensar que sería la excepción? Y movido por el instinto haciendo caso omiso a la razón se acercó hacia el mayor, le rodeó con los brazos y recostó su rostro sobre el fornido pecho mientras traicioneras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos empapando aquella superficie.

Manigoldo le sintió llorar en silencio, percibía la angustia y la tristeza del ariano. Le rodeó correspondiendo el abrazo, acarició suavemente aquellos largos cabellos, le retiró del rostro los mechones ahora empapados y con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz enjugó aquellas cristalinas lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Nos volveremos a ver corderito…cuando estés listo para arribar al Santuario.

-¿Lo dices en serio?; el ariano se separó un poco del mayor dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante.

-¿Y cuándo no lo he hecho?; le sonrió sínicamente.

-Desde que te conozco…nunca lo has hecho; dejó escapar una forzada sonrisa.

-¡Como si tú hablaras en serio corderito!

-¡Claro que hablo en serio cuando digo que te voy a extrañar!

-¿Y cuánto me extrañarías?...un mes, dos tal vez.

Shion se molestó ante su actitud simplona, acto que le hizo empujarle para separarle de él.

-¡Ya vas a empezar otra vez! ¡Por favor!... ¡y qué esperabas!

Sus transparentes ojos se fijaron en los de Shion haciéndole sentir incómodo. El canceriano percibió su reacción por lo que divertido se acercó al menor, este último retrocedió tres pasos, más Manigoldo le acechó haciéndolo retroceder hasta que su espalda topó con el frío muro. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del menor, sintiendo su cálido aliento chocar contra el suyo, contemplando aquél tímido rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y deleitándose con aquella confusa expresión en su rostro.

-¿Y qué esperabas?; le repitió esta vez al oído.

-No…no…no lo sé.

-Shion

El aludido se volvió de frente a su interlocutor sorprendido ante el hecho de escuchar su nombre.

-Manigoldo, yo…yo te, te…

El canceriano al notar el evidente nerviosismo, la ataxia en sus palabras, el acelerar de su frecuencia cardíaca, el indiscreto rubor en su cara y el temblor presente en su cuerpo confirmó lo que ya de ante mano sabía. Se sentía culpable por aquello, él lo había provocado, ese era el resultado, sin embargo jamás podría corresponder a Shion como merecía. Alguièn había llegado primero a su frío corazón y Shion por más cálido, tierno e inocente que fuera no lograría desenterrar aquella espina que día y noche llevaba clavada en el alma.

-No debes querer a un canalla como yo.

-Pero…ya te quiero.

-Mira niño, no niego que tienes lo tuyo…pero aún eres un niño.

-¡Claro que no!

Manigoldo le dirigió una desdeñosa sonrisa acercándose y acortando tanto como pudo la distancia entre ambos. Le sujetó por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con el libre le tomó por el mentón atacando descaradamente aquella dulce y cálida cavidad. Sentía a Shion tan tieso cual estatua de mármol incapaz de corresponder a aquel beso y a las furtivas caricias que lascivamente le profería. Cansado de aquello se separó del menor entre molesto y satisfecho.

-¿Y después de esto?, ¿sigues pensando que no eres un niño?...porque para mí lo eres.

-Es que…no sé cómo debo responder; se excusó.

-Pues no tengo tiempo para explicaciones…ya te di la demostración.

-¡Espera!

El ariano le detuvo tomándole por uno de sus brazos.

-¡Hasta pronto!

-Nos vemos corderito… ¡ahh! Y ya deja de ser tan fastidioso…o nadie podrá soportarte cuando crezcas.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo cangrejo! Las cosas parecían ya más normales, razón por la cual Manigoldo volvió a tomar su acostumbrada postura.

-¡Sólo digo la verdad!...es que con ese carácter, terminarás siendo más neuras que ese viejo que tienes por maestro.

-¡Que dices mocoso!; Hakurei apareció frente a ellos molesto, muy molesto.

\- ¡A quien le dices neuras, salvaje!, ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!, ¡y tú porque no estas entrenando!...

Tal vez este no era un adios permanente, mas si lo era temporal, en algun momento sus caminos confluirìan y no precisamente de la forma en que ellos esperaban. La Guerra Santa que definirìa el destino de la humanidad serìa la que marcarà el fin de aquella remota amistad que entre ambos chicos se habìa comenzado a forja.

FIN

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
